


I Don’t Need Saving (I Just Want You to Hold Me Close)

by bisexualbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, References to Depression, ig??? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Some days Barry needed help getting out of bed.





	I Don’t Need Saving (I Just Want You to Hold Me Close)

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings i needed to get out??
> 
> not edited and written on my phone. sorry for any errors

Some days are better than others.

There's no rhyme or reason to it. Admittedly, a part of Barry wished his bad days lined up with his days off so he didn't have to call in. Most days, he was able to pick himself up enough to go through the motions at work and just make it through the day so he could get home and go straight to his bed. Today, however. Today wasn't one of those days. Joe accepted his flimsy excuse and provided Singh with a better one as to why the CSI won't be coming in. Joe's aware of Barry's moods, it was hard not to be when he raised the man as his own son. He never questioned it, but he did wish there was more he could do.

Admittedly, Barry had gotten more good days than bad as of late. But with pressure from his newly discovered powers and saving the city, he slowly slipped into old routines. A familiar heaviness weighed him down and his made his limbs feel like lead. Those days, Barry didn't want to get out of his bed.

Oliver, Barry's boyfriend, knew how to work with Barry on his bad days. Iris knew as well, but most of the time, Barry just wanted his boyfriend. On his bad days, Oliver let Barry sleep in. Oliver was an early riser, but the walls were thin and he could hear the phone call to Joe. But by noon, Oliver was encouraging Barry to get out of bed. If he didn't, the speedster would stay there all day. He always took it in stride, and Barry thanked everything above for Oliver Queen. On his worst days, Oliver would run him a bath, throw in some lavender scented bubble bath to calm Barry's nerves down and try and alleviate some of the heaviness. Today was one of those days.

With a gentle grip on his wrist preventing him from leaving the bathroom, and a silent plea on Barry's lips, Oliver joined Barry for the bath. Curling close, Barry let Oliver run his hands soothingly over his bare skin, relaxing him further and trying to bring some comfort for the man. Barry closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he relaxed in the archer's arms. Oliver pressed a kiss to the top of his head before grabbing a nearby rag to wash Barry up. The whole bath went slowly, and by the time they were both clean, the water was cold. Barry kissed Oliver's cheek when he saw the clothes his boyfriend had grabbed him were a pair of sweats and one of Oliver's shirts.

Oliver cleared his schedule for the day, telling Felicity not to call unless it was an emergency. The two curled together on the couch watching cartoons for a good portion of the day. Iris had texted Barry at some point, but it went unanswered as Barry fell asleep on Oliver's chest. Oliver himself dozed in and out of sleep until Barry woke up.

For dinner, they made something simple. Something to keep Barry's hands busy and his mind occupied. It was nearing the end of the day, where despite the nap, Barry's exhaustion would catch up with him, and if he didn't keep his hands busy, he'd end up laying there with his thoughts.

They made small talk while they ate, Oliver talking about anything and everything to keep Barry engaged in the conversation. By the end, Barry looked better with food in his stomach and mind off his worries. Even just for a little bit.

Instead of pulling up Netflix again, after cleaning the kitchen, they went for a walk. The fresh air helped clear Barry's mind, and with Oliver's hand a comfortable weight in his own, Barry felt the lightest he had all day. Oliver always knew what to do on his bad days. Even if Barry didn't always comply as easily as he did today, Oliver always took it in stride. Barry was forever thankful he had fallen in love with someone as sweet as Oliver.

Going to bed that night, Barry cuddled close to Oliver. His head on the older's chest with strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him in place. Falling asleep there, a small smile made its way onto Barry's face for the first time that day.

Everybody handled their bad days differently, but with Oliver, Barry would never be alone for his.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)   
>  [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
